


The Sisterhood of PCA

by SouthernB3lle



Series: Sisterhood [1]
Category: Zoey 101
Genre: Coming to age, F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 04:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthernB3lle/pseuds/SouthernB3lle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoey, Quinn, Lola, and Nicole have been best friends as long as they can remember. They believe nothing can break their bond, until they go to the boarding school PCA. *Based loosely off The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants* *co-written with osnapitzlilly*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

*Zoey’s POV*

We called ourselves sisters. Our parents gave us the name The Sisterhood. We always thought nothing would change and we would be the best of friends forever. We even made a scrapbook of our lives together. When we got accepted to go to PCA, we made a pact and put in the scrapbook. But everything did change as soon as we got there. We promised we would always be there for each other and be sisters. Boy, did we not keep that promise.

*Third Person POV*

Zoey Brooks, Nicole Bristow, Quinn Pensky, and Lola Martinez have been best friends as long as they could remember. Their moms were in birthing class together and all were born in the month of May. Zoey was the oldest with her birthday on May 8th. Quinn was born on May 15th, and then Lola’s birthday was May 22nd. Finally Nicole was the baby of the group born on May 29th. Every year, they had a joint party at the end of the month; it was the biggest party in their class. Now they were entering their second year of high school. Together they decided to attend Pacific Coast Academy in California where Zoey’s little brother went. It was an all-boy’s school until last year when they decided to accept girls. The girls were two weeks away from going off to California where they would be for the next three years.

Zoey laughed at the movie her and the girls were watching at their Friday night sleep-over. Nicole squealed as the movie ended.

“Aw, that was so sweet!” Nicole cried wiping her eyes. “I love sappy love stories.”

Lola giggled and stood up on the bed. “Just wait, in five years you’ll be crying over me!” She cried throwing her arms out. “I will be Lola Martinez, the youngest Oscar winner EVER!”

“Woo!”

“Yea!”

“Go Lola!”

The girls hollered at their best friend who took a bow then jumped back down.

“Okay guys, it’s time to get serious,” Zoey said standing up and walking to her bookshelf where she pulled out a purple scrapbook. The other girls went to sit down in the floor in a circle. Zoey completed the circle and laid the scrapbook in the middle. “In a couple of weeks we’ll be off to California. I think we should make a pack and write it in our scrapbook to remind each other how much we love each other.”

Nicole nodded excitedly. “Okay! Let’s start saying we’re sisters.”

Quinn grabbed the scrapbook and opened it the front page. It had two pictures: one when they were babies and the other taken at their joint party in May. In the middle of the pictures was ‘The Sisterhood’ written in cursive. Quinn decided to write the pact underneath the pictures. “How about ‘We are sisters no matter what. For every moment and the rest of our lives. Together and apart’?”

“Um…add something about through good times and bad,” Lola offered.

“And how much we love each other,” Nicole added.

Zoey and Quinn grabbed another piece of paper and worked their words together.

“Here we go,” Zoey said. “‘We are sisters through good times and bad. For every moment and for the rest of our lives, we will love each other. Together and Forever.’”

The girls smiled and put their right hands on the scrapbook and repeated the words together. 


	2. Chapter 2

***Two weeks later***

“Oh. My. God!” Nicole cried as they walked into their room. The room was purple with a bunk bed on the left and right walls of the room. A pink couch and a desk were on the opposite wall of the door. The last wall was the door, a dresser, a mini fridge, and a closet. “I call the top!” Nicole yelled throwing her duffle bag on top of the top bunk of the right wall.

“I want this top bunk!” Lola yelled, running to the other bunk and throwing her stuff on the top bunk.

Zoey and Quinn looked at each other.

“I call Nicole!” Zoey cried first putting her stuff on the bottom bunk where Nicole was.

Quinn sighed and went over and put her stuff under Lola’s bunk.

Zoey put the scrapbook on top of the shelf above the little dresser and the girls started unpacking. They were busy unpacking when they heard a knock on the door. All four of them turned around to see an older blonde woman with a clipboard.

“Hello?” Zoey asked still holding her sheets.

“Hey,” The woman said monotonously. “I’m your dorm advisor, Coco. If you girls ever need anything, I’m here.”

“Thanks,” Zoey said. “We actually do have a question. Where do we get our schedules?”

“Oh, I don’t know anything about that,” Coco said turning around and leaving.

“Well she seems um,” Zoey started.

“Unhelpful,” Lola said crossing her arms.

“Yeah, she was,” Quinn said. “Let’s just finish unpacking then ask someone who actually knows.”

“Can we eat first?” Lola asked. “I’m starving.”

“I’m hungry, too,” Nicole put in.

“Alright, we can go eat after we unpack.”

The best friends finished unpacking and making up the bunks. Quinn hooked up the small TV and computer for them then they grabbed their purses to head out to lunch. The girls hooked their arms together as they made their way around campus.

“I have no idea where we are going,” Zoey said looking around. Students were still being dropped off. “Hey, look, there’s Dustin!”

Zoey’s little brother came up to the friends and waved. “Hey,” He said.

“Hey, Dustin, where’s a good place we can eat lunch at?” Zoey asked.

“The cafeteria should be open. C’mon, I’ll show you,” Dustin said leading his sister and her friends to the cafeteria.

 ***

Chase Matthews and his best friend Michael Barrett opened the door to this dorm to find their other roommate, Logan Reese directing two movers where to put a flat screen TV. Chase and Michael looked at each other than at Logan.

“Logan, man, what are you doing?” Chase asked watching the movers.

“New TV. Gift from my dad,” Logan said. “What do you think?”

“Awesome!” Michael said excitedly. “Do we get the Dingo Channel?”

Chase and Logan looked at their best friend and shook their head. Chase walked around Logan and the movers to put his stuff on the bottom bunk.

“Aww, man, I wanted the bottom bunk,” Michael whined putting his suitcase on the top bunk.

“Dude, quite you’re whining and unpack. James and Vince are meeting us for lunch in an hour,” Chase said. He turned towards Logan and the TV. “Is that the new Pear TV?”

“Yeah, isn’t it great? I also got the new Pintendo GS and S-box. Want to try it out?” Logan asked handed Chase a control.

Chase looked down at the control and back at the TV. “One round and that’s it, Reese.”

***

“This school is amazing!” Nicole cried as they sat down at one of the round tables outside. “How do you get any work done?”

Dustin shrugged. “It can be a challenge.”

“You better be passing,” Zoey warned her little brother.

“Zoey,” Dustin warned his sister, raising his eyebrows.

“Right, I won’t butt in.”

Her three friends rolled their eyes at her comment, knowing that wasn’t going to happen.

“Hey, Dustin!”

The four girls and boy looked up to see two boys in their bathing suits and a towel.

“We’re going to the beach, you coming?” One of the boys asked.

Dustin looked at his sister who nodded then jumped up, running towards the boys.

“Oh, he left his cookie,” Lola said grabbing the chocolate cookie off the tray. Dustin came running back, taking his cookie then running back to his friends. “Ah, man.”

“Here,” Zoey said handing Lola her cookie. “I’m trying to be good.”

“Yay!” Lola said taking the cookie and eating it.

Zoey laughed at her friend then started eating her salad.

A few feet away, watching the girls, were five boys. They watched the girls giggle at each other and eat.

“Come on, you losers, let’s just go sit with them,” Logan said.

“Logan, I don’t think that’s a good- and he is gone,” Chase said as Logan walked towards the girls. Chase looked at his friends who shrugged then followed Logan.

“Hello, ladies,” Logan greeted.

The girls looked up and giggled.

“Hi,” Zoey said.

“Do you mind if my friends and I sit with you?” He asked.

Zoey looked at her friends then nodded. “Yeah, sure.”

Logan smiled at the boys then sat down next to Quinn. The other boys hesitantly joined him. “I’m Logan and these are my friends James, Chase, Vince, and Michael.”

“I’m Zoey and these are my friends Quinn, Nicole, and Lola,” Zoey said waving at the boys.

“So are you new here?” Chase asked then realized his question. “Of course you’re new here, PCA just let girls in this year.”

The girls giggled.

“Yeah, we’re new here,” Zoey said.

“Well, is there anything we can help you with?” Vince asked. “We’ve all been here since 6th grade and we know our way around.”

“Yeah, actually, we don’t know where to get our schedules,” Lola replied. “Our DA wasn’t helpful at all.”

“No she wasn’t,” Zoey agreed.

“She was horrible,” Quinn put in.

“Yeah she was,” Nicole said nodding.

“Coco,” The boys replied.

“We met her last year when she came for an interview,” Chase said. “We have no idea how she got a job.”

“Anyway, for schedules, just go to the admission office,” Vince said. “We can show you how to get there.”

“Really? Thank you!” Lola said.

“No problem, just finish eating and we’ll take you there,” Vince said winking at Lola.

Lola giggled and smiled at her friends. “Man, I love this school.”


	3. Chapter 3

The secretary looked up as the four girls walked into her office. “I assume you’re here for your schedules.” She asked in a monotone voice. The girls nodded eagerly. “Names?” The secretary continued without looking up.

 

“Zoey Brooks, Lola Martinez, Quinn Pensky and Nicole Bristow.” Zoey replied.

 

“Here you go.” The secretary handed them their schedules.

 

*** The next day

 

Quinn nervously walked in and sat down in the advanced chemistry classroom and buried her head in her textbook. She was forced when someone sat down beside her. “Hey,” Logan said. “Quinn right?”

 

“Yeah,” Quinn replied slowly. “You’re in advanced chemistry?”

 

“You sound surprised,” Logan faked being offended.

 

“No I just,” Quinn began to defend herself. “Just a little bit.”

 

“Well don’t tell anyone ok? It will ruin my reputation.”

 

“Whatever,” Quinn replied rolling her eyes.

 

“Do you not like me or something?”

 

“Well, I’ve heard about your reputation.”

 

“I’m not as bad as everyone makes me out to be,” Logan tried to defend himself.

 

“I don’t believe in rumors anyway, so you still have a chance to prove you aren’t,” Quinn replied.

 

“I’ll try,” Logan smiled before turning to focus on the teacher who just walked into the class.

 

Class had only gone on for a few minutes when a piece of paper hit Quinn’s arm. She unraveled it to see a note from Logan. She put it beside her binder, not bothering to read it. She was a good student; she didn’t pass notes in class. The temptation became too great and a few minutes later she unraveled the note.

 _Is it just me or does the back of Mr. Tanner’s head in the exact shape of a pineapple_? Quinn couldn’t help but laugh as she looked and realized Logan was right.

 

 _Not just you_ she wrote back then smiled. Logan wasn’t as bad as everyone made him out to be.

 

***

 

The four girls sat down for lunch.

 

“So how was your morning?” Nicole asked. “Mine was great I met some really cute guys! I’ve been trying to decide who I think is cuter but I just can’t pick. What about you guys? You know who is good looking? James! I think he is the most attractive guy on campus.”

 

“Slow down Nicole,” Zoey laughed.

 

“Have you even talked to him apart from when we met him?” Lola asked.

 

“Well... no but,” Nicole began before being cut off by Lola.

 

“You should talk to him before you start crushing too hard,” Lola advised.

 

“I guess... your turn! Most attractive guy on campus?” Nicole asked turning to Quinn.

 

“Umm... well I kinda think Logan...” Quinn began.

 

“Attractive? Yes. Dateable? No,” Zoey told her. “I heard he’s been on dates with half the girls on campus.”

 

“Rumor has it he goes on two dates with different girls every night,” Lola added.

 

“I don’t like to judge a book by its cover,” Quinn began to defend Logan.

 

“What if it’s not a cover? I wouldn’t get caught up with him, Quinn, I don’t want to see you get hurt,” Zoey said gently, patting Quinn’s hand.

 

“I’m not getting caught up with him. And anyway, I like someone else,” Quinn lied.

 

“Who? What’s his name? Is he cute? I bet he’s cute!” Nicole exclaimed.

 

“Ummm...” Quinn looked around and said the first person she saw, “Mark Del Figgalo.”

 

“Mark Del Figgalo?” Lola asked with disgust while Quinn internally cringed.

 

 Why of all people did she have to choose Mark? “Yeah,” She replied weakly. “He’s in my math class and he’s really.... cute.”

 

“Who is he?” Nicole asked excitedly. “I wanna see him!”

 

Zoey slowly pointed and Nicole turned around, “Ew. Why would you like him? At least Logan is hot.”

 

“Mark just seems like a.... really nice guy,” Quinn said trying to find some other legitimate reason to like Mark.

 

“Well, if you like him then we should set you guys up!” Lola chattered, “I looove playing matchmaker.”

 

“No,” Quinn replied quickly. “I don’t want you guys to get involved.”

 

“But..” Nicole began to protest.

 

“It’s Quinn’s love life if she wants us to stay out of it then let’s stay out of it.” Zoey said cutting Nicole off.

 

“Thanks Zoey,” Quinn sighed in relief. 


End file.
